Las Espadas
by antiesxoxoshop
Summary: AU Neliel and Orihime are sisters who recently moved from New York City to Hueco Mundo, a small city in Texas.Unaware of what awaits them, the two enter Las Noches High School, home to the notorious gang, 'The Espada.' UlquiHime and NnoiNel not shoujo ai
1. Chapter 1

**Preview**: AU (alternate universe) Neliel and Orihime are sisters who recently moved from New York City to Hueco Mundo, a small city in Texas.  
Unaware of what awaits them, the two enter Las Noches High School, home to the notorious gang, 'The Espada.'  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Kubo Tite along with the majority of the location names. I can only dream of owning bleach or the characters in it :P

"Neliel! Neliel, wait up!" gasps Orihime as she tries to run after her older sister. Orihime has never been a great runner to say the least, unlike her sister who had been in their old school's track team and the karate club. No, Orihime prefers to dance, paint and cook "delicious" delights in Home Economics Class. As she finally catches up to her sister, she drops onto her knees from exhaustion.

"Isn't it beautiful? The campus is enormous..." Neliel sighs, unaware of her younger sibling's fatigue. She quickly reaches down to grab Orihime's wrist and proceeds to drag the redhead up the steps. The front doors are very ornate; gilded vines are engraved around its corners giving the entrance a heavenly glow. Neliel grabs on to the brass handle and opens the door.

Once they are inside, the two sisters slowly walk towards the principal's office. A man with silver hair greets them with a foxy grin. Orihime shivers just from looking at his smile. She looks at the silver nameplate reading the words 'Principal' and 'Ichimaru Gin'.

"Hello ladies, how may I be of service to you?" he asks.

"We're new students who recently moved to Hueco Mundo," Neliel replies with a smile, "We just transferred into Las Noches High School."

"Is that so?" the principal says, " Well, welcome to Las Noches High School, I will place you both in homeroom 'A' in room 162."

Ichimaru Gin hands them a map. The sisters quickly thank him and venture off to their homeroom. As they walk to their room, they begin to notice that the hallway is eerily quiet. They approach room 162 and Neliel turns the nob. Neliel and Orihime gasp in shock at the sight. Two students were kicking away at a third. All the students were silent except for a few sitting on the window sill chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey stop that right now!" Neliel yells. The two aggressors quickly snap their heads in her direction. The taller of the two had black hair and a scary eye patch on his left eye. He wore a plaid shirt, t black jeans, leather boots and a studded belt. The shorter one had bright blue hair and wore a simple black tee and blue jeans.

"Nnoitra, did this bitch just tell us to stop?" the one with the blue hair spits.

" The bitch with the green hair. Yeah, yeah I think she did," Nnoitra responds. He slowly approaches them with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Do you know who we are you fucking dumbass?" he smirks.

"Immature fools, I suppose," Neliel grins. She feels a hand grab her chin firmly.

"We're part of the Espada and we run this school. I'll cut you some slack since your friend and you some slack since you're newcomers, but you better not disobey us," he whispers harshly into her face. Neliel can't take anymore of his rudeness. Without thinking, she kicks him in the stomach. The Espada? Who would call themselves the 'backs.' Oh wait, 'espada' means sword. Neliel was never a linguist.

"You are so dead, bitch!" he yells. Just as he's about to smack her in the face, the door opens. A man in his early 30's comes in.

"Everyone get to your seats," the man with brown hair and glasses commands. His name tag read Aizen Sousuke. He glides over to the front of the room and sits down.

"Pshhh... I'll get you for this later, Miss. Kelp Hair."

Nnoitra heads off to the rest of his gang in the back near the windows. Neliel and Orihime sit up front as far away from the gang as possible. The kid who was being bullied whispers a quick thank you to Neliel.

Orihime was still shivering from what just happened. She sneaks a quick glance at 'The Espada'. They were all whispering in each others' ears except one. Goosebumps start to appear on her skin as bright green eyes bore into her gray ones. She quickly snaps her head back to the front of the room, but she could still sense those eyes watching her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lol did anyone notice the mega-fail sentence in the last chapter: "I'll cut you some slack since your friend and you some slack since you're newcomers, but you better not disobey us."_

The bell rings; the teacher and students begin to exit out of the homeroom. Neliel had already left the room once she got her papers. Orihime takes a look at her schedule and tries to quickly memorize the given information. Her first class is English. She sighs and picks up her tote bag. As she is about to get up a hand slams down onto her desk, almost breaking it in the process.

"Hey, I think we got some unfinished business with your friend. Mind telling us her name?" says Grimmjow. His lips were curled up in a disgusting sneer.

"Um… um… hey look everyone's already gone. We should hurry up and not be late to our classes wouldn't wanna be late in case the teachers are really strict right?" stutters Orihime. Grimmjow frowns at this. Did she just blow off his request?

"Look at it this way, tell me your friends name or I'll send you flying out the window" he says. Nnoitra starts to approach them. Orihime looks around for any signs of life left in the room. To her dismay, it's just her and 'The Espada.' She's surrounded. She watches as Grimmjow raises his hand to strike her.

"Grimmjow, control yourself," says the man with green eyes, "There's no need to get involved with trash like her."

His voice is monotonous. Grimmjow grunts in reply and leaves with the rest of the gang. Orihime breathes a sigh of relief. Today's going to be a long day; she just knew it.

Neliel finally reaches the doors to her first class, Visual Arts. Speaking of art, Orihime loves art. She freezes for a second. Was Orihime still in homeroom when she left? It's too late to think about that now. She turns the knob of the door and walks in to join the class.

Well, actually the class is quite empty to say the least. Oh yeah, she's the first one to leave homeroom. She walks up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to the Fine Arts class. As you may have heard, I am the beautiful Mr. Yumichika," smiles the art teacher. Neliel laughs nervously at his display of narcissism. She explains that she recently transferred to the school.

"Well I'm glad you're not ugly or else I would have to kick you out of the class," he grins, "you may take any seat you like."

All the desks have clean white canvas set next to them with an assortment of paint brushes and a box of various oil paints. She picks a seat on the far right of the room in the third row. The students begin to come in as she unpacks her stuff on the desk. As Mr. Yumichika starts to talk, the door suddenly opens.

"You're late to class as always," says Mr. Yumichika dryly. Nnoitra simply ignores him and walks off to find himself a seat in the class. He hates art; actually he hates all the classes except maybe gym where his aggressive behavior goes unnoticed for the most part. A grin starts to unfold as he sees green hair in the far right of the room. She's too busy looking through the materials to see him walking towards her.

As Neliel examines the paintbrush in her hand, long finger nails laces themselves around her hair and tugs her painfully. She manages to pull her head up. Her eyes widen in horror at the figure before her.

"Miss me?" sneers the man; he looks down at her schedule, "Neliel."

"Let go of my hair. I really don't want to get unnecessarily violent" replies Neliel. She really didn't like to hurt people for no reason. She joined the karate club in her old school to defend her sister from bullies who laughed at her orange hair.

"Ha you're funny. I can beat you to a pulp with one hit. I'll deal with you after school… " responds Nnoitra. He pushes her back and releases his hold on her hair.

Throughout the rest of her class she tries to ignore him, but Nnoitra keeps on splattering paint on her work. In return, she would do the same to his painting. By the end of the class, the two had the most abstract paintings.

"Wow! Seems like we have two artists here, these paintings are almost as beautiful as I am…" declares Mr. Yumichika. The entire class groans. Neliel couldn't help but to pull a sweat drop, and Nnoitra snickers at the statement.

Neliel reads off the next class in her schedule. Her hand reaches the door, but an arm wraps around her shoulders . Nnoitra lowers his lips to her ears and whispers "See you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing has gone on in English and History, well except for the fact that Mr. Yamamoto is really… well let's just say fitting for the subject of ancient history. At least 'The Espada' people aren't in any of Orihime's classes as of yet and everyone around her seems really nice. Then again Orihime thinks everyone is nice.

She places her hand on the door to Biology and proceeds to open the door. But when she sees the figure inside she immediately slams the door shut. Her heart pounds furiously against her chest as she processes the image of the man in her mind. A man…? Did she just see the devil?

"Woman, open the door," a monotonous voice speaks.

She twists her neck forward to see one of The Espada, the one with the green eyes. Even though he seems nonviolent, there's something intimidating about him. She tries to look away but she can't extricate herself from his eyes.

"But…but… but… there's this…"

"Woman, stop stuttering frenetically," he sighs, "the person you see inside is Professor Mayuri. He's known for his esoteric attire. Now, would you open the door?"

Orihime opens the door to be greeted by the same ominous-looking figure. She slowly steps inside and apologizes to the professor for her rudeness.

"That's quite alright. First impressions are never perfect. Well in fact nothing is ever perfect; that's what is so great about life itself" smiles Professor Mayuri. A student in the front row cuts into their conversation.

"I'd like to disagree with that statement Professor," says the student with pink hair. Pink hair… he's one of The Espada, too. She trembles at the demonic grin he gives to her after declaring his statement. The professor's smile immediately does a 180 degree rotation at the display of arrogance, but manages to usher Orihime to a seat diagonally across from the student. She looks around the class and notices that the boy with green eyes is sitting next to her. Orihime swallowed anxiously, what did she just get herself into?

"Hey, I think I remember you from homeroom. The one with pink hair grins. My name's Szayel," he says, "and you are?"

"Don't associate with trash, Szayel," says the green-eyed boy. Orihime flushes in embarrassment.

"That's rude, Ulquiorra."

A petite girl with black hair swirls around to face Orihime. She smiles warmly and introduces herself.

"My name's Rukia. What's yours name?" the girl asks politely.

"My name's Inoue Orihime, but I like being called Orihime," she replies. After the introduction the two began passing notes to each other.

Notes:

Orihime: Hey. I'm new here. Can you tell me about the two sitting near us? :D

Rukia: Well the one with the pink hair is Szayel and the one with green eyes is Ulquiorra. They're both part of The Espada. You have to be careful around them, especially Szayel. My friend worked with him last year for a science project. She told me she woke up on the dissecting table the morning after working at his house. Honestly, I can't tell if she was joking.

Orihime: O_O. That's ridiculous! What about Ulquiorra? Are all of The Espada that crazy?

Rukia: Well Ulquiorra doesn't talk much, but he has this authoritative air over the lot of them. I don't know that much about him… still don't get to close to them. The Espada are our school's delinquents. Most of them are smart… well… they're all pretty smart except Yammy. He's kind of like a big … gorilla?

Orihime: eek… gorilla. I think I know who you're talking about. I can't imagine having to work with them in this class.

The professor gets up from his desk and announces, "Class, I am happy to inform you that today, I will place you in groups of four for this class's projects and lab research assignments. You will be working with the people around you, since I do assume… they are your friends. No objections."

Orihime and Rukia gulp. They are in so much trouble. Rukia mentally slaps herself for picking a seat in the corner. Her only choices are Ulquiorra, Szayel and Orihime. There is no escaping it. Well, Orihime seems nice at least, a bit too obsequious though. Yeah they're screwed.

Orihime glances at Ulquiorra catching his gaze on her. He immediately turns away and looks toward the front of the room. What was that all about?

The bell rings and the next set of classes are in session. The rest of the day flies by. In Math, Ulquiorra sits approximately six seats away from her (a safe distance), at lunch the entire Espada are there but at least they usually went out to eat , and in Home Economics there's also a girl named Halibel who will be cooking with her, but she seems nice. Orihime sighs. It's time to meet up with Neliel to go home.

Neliel waits worriedly for her sister to arrive. They agreed to wait for each other at the entrance of the school. Why does she always have to take her time? She needs to get out of here before Nnoitra catches her. Too late.

She watches as the tall form glides towards her. Actually he wasn't that bad-looking if you considered his violet eye, what exactly is he hiding under the eye patch? And a nice… facial structure…wait what?


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry I made you wait, Neliel," Nnoitra smirks. He was the harbinger of fear, striding toward her unmoving form. She's probably too scared to run, he assumes.

The cooling breeze lightly caresses Neliel's soft wavy hair, trying to conceal the rising tension in the atmosphere. Where is Orihime? She desperately wants to escape, but she can't. She can't run off and leave her sister with The Espada again. A hand snakes its way into her aloe-colored hair and curled lips lean in closer to her ear. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by his words.

"Bitch, you ready to die?" he whispers with revulsion laced in his voice. She tries to run, but it's too late. His two hands wind around her neck, and he begins to strangle her. Hands, Neliel, use your hands. She pulls at his arms with all her strength; he doesn't budge. She looks around anxiously for help. Students all around walk by as if she isn't even there. They're too terrified to even gaze at the ill-fated girl. She gives up on trying to pull off his arms, and reaches in her pocket for an implement. Anything would do.

"O...Off!" she screams as she jabs his stomach with the back side of her pen. He leaps back from the sudden pain. Neliel collapses to her knees and gasps for breath. She glances at his appalled face.

Nnoitra stares at the girl incredulously. No one, no one would ever fight back against an Espada and get away with it. A furtive smile unfolds across his face. This girl is proving to be quite an entertaining toy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Neliel spots the petite girl with black hair that she had seen Orihime chatting with. Rukia, is it? She rushes toward her. After she slows down her breaths a bit, she inquires Rukia about Orihime's whereabouts. Rukia smiles gently and hands Neliel a small piece of paper. The bubbly letters seem to shine with Orihime's brightness.

_**To Neliel:**_

_**:D It's Orihime, mom called me and said she needed help buying food for dinner tonight. You can leave without me! Yeah… you should probably go before those scary people get here . Sorry about this, I'll be sure to make it up to you with….. Raspberry Cheesecake. Should I add ketchup to it :/? It seems boring without any other flavors. I'll ask mom I guess. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Your sister  
**_

_**XOXO HEART VISION :D  
**_

FML, Neliel thought. She manages to suppress her annoyance and smiles. Quickly she thanks Rukia and turns to head home. She sighs and looks around to see if Nnoitra is still within the vicinity. She turns the corner, only to be met with a hard thud on her head. Her vision slowly fades and the last thing she sees is a white eye patch.

Orihime beams as she adds the finishing touch to her raspberry cheesecake, a bit of powdered sugar. She eyes longingly at the ketchup bottle and reaches forward. No, she stops her hand. Her mother specifically told her to not add anything besides the listed ingredients. Oh well, she'll just add it to her own piece when it's time to slice the cake.

She takes a look at her watch. It's almost 8:00; where is Neliel? She's starting to get worried. Neliel doesn't usually take that long to get home. She eyes her cell phone in the middle of the room and picks it up. She presses the call button and waits.

Neliel's eyes adjust to the fluorescent light as she wakes from her unplanned "nap". She can hear the sound of her cell phone ringing behind the door. The white room seems to suffocate her from the lack of windows. Of course she is suffocating. She looks at the oddly placed mirror next to the bed she's lying, and finally realizes her circumstances. Two thick ropes wrap around her hands and feet to, fettering her to the bed, and one silky black tie covers her lips, muffling any sounds that come out of her mouth.

She can hear the footsteps becoming louder and louder. Outside, someone fumbles with the keys, and unlocks the door. The first thing Neliel sees when the door opens is a surreptitious sneer on the face of her captor. Her eyes widen in fear as Nnoitra slams the door shut and approaches her. He's going to actually kill her.

Neliel's not the type to scream for help; that's Orihime's forte. It's not like she can scream anyway in her current state. As he nears her she finds herself desperately squirming farther away. It's a bad decision, she realizes as her back touches the wall. Cold sweat rolls down her neck. He's close enough for her to feel his hasty breaths. He leans in closer to her ears. Damn, does he have an ear fetish or something?

She expects him to shout into her ear as his lips give out. But instead, she feels his teeth graze across her ear. She shivers at the contact. Tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she feels his tongue tracing her ram-shaped earring. Her cell phone rings again; this time she hears someone speaking into it.

The door opens again. A large guy, one of The Espada, steps into the room. He clears his throat and stares stupidly at the sight before him.

"Nnoitra, there's this woman calling. I told her that her sister was hanging out with her friends. I don't think she believes me. She threatens to call the police if she doesn't get to talk to Neliel," says the huge Espada.

Nnoitra huffs in disappointment. The Texan police were pretty damn beastly. Damn. He didn't even get to the fun part yet. He glares at Yammy and grabs the phone from him.

"Tell your sister, you'll be back soon and that there's nothing to worry about. If you so much as insinuate that you're being held captive," he pauses, seeing that she had been crying, "Look…just do what I say. I'm not going to hurt you."

He slices away her ropes and unties the black tie covering her lips. She reaches for the phone with her shaking hands. Trying to control her shaky voice, she reassures Orihime that everything's alright. She presses the hang up button and slides the phone back into her pocket.

"I'll walk with you," Nnoitra says as he uses the map on his cell phone. She tries to look at him, but he quickly turns away to face the door. She should have just run out the moment she became free, but instead she's following the man who almost exploited her in the most despicable ways. He slows down to wait for her and weirdly enough extends his hand to her.

"I'm not being nice. There might be some creeps around and I don't want your sister to get the cops on me," he says. His face is still turned away, far too disgusted with himself to look at the girl.

"You mean people like you," Neliel states, but she takes his hand nonetheless and the two walk on into the dark.

_-Sorry guys. I promise to write about the Ulquihime in the next chapter-_

_(Oh yeah, I tried to avoid the word situation XD... because every time I see that word I think of the dude from Jersey Shore. )  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Paper Chromoinggggggg

**I'm BAK! Fuh realz? OH yeah :]  
**

Orihime lets out an exasperated sigh. She takes a look at the students in her classroom. Everyone is hastily taking down the notes Mr. Yamamoto put up. She tries to concentrate on the lesson, but her mind drifts off to the events of yesterday.

"_Neliel!" Orihime shouts enthusiastically as she watches her sister walk into the house. She wants to hear about all the fun her sister had with her friends after school, and also get some opinions on her cake. Neliel smiles lugubriously at her sister and proceeds to take off her shoes. She really isn't in the mood for conversation. She walks by to Orihime, and informs her that she's tired and needs to take a bath. Disappointment is apparent in Orihime's eyes as Neliel says she isn't in the mood for dessert. _

_Orihime slips under her pink blanket. As she is about to sleep, her door squeaks open. Orihime instantly gets up, slamming her head against the headboard. She chastises herself for losing her cool and glances back at the figure._

"_Sorry… Orihime, C-Can I sleep in your bed for tonight?" _

_Neliel's voice is shaky. Orihime nods and scoots over for her sister to join her. This really isn't Neliel, Orihime thought. Her sister is usually calm and collected. She wants to ask her what happened, but decides against it. Neliel seems weary and they both need sleep. _

A finger lightly taps her on the shoulder, and Orihime turns around to see who it is. Ichigo chuckles at her zoned out look.

"Class is over. It looks like you didn't really pay attention to the bell or…" he says pointing to her notes, "even to the class."

Her face flushes in embarrassment. She quickly turns around, but to no avail. Everyone's already packing their books, and Mr. Yamamoto's notes are already gone. She hits her head lightly with her hand. That's what she gets for daydreaming, something she constantly does. She really needs to fix that habit.

"Here you can have my notes," grins the student with orange hair. She thanks him and promises to get then back to him the following day. He waves at her and follows his friend out of the classroom. Orihime frantically packs her notes, well Ichigo's notes, too. She's going to be late for biology. She scurries out of her room.

Slash that. She's going to be super late. She reads the sign on the door of her biology class's room.

Note to Students: Today we will be having a paper chromatography lab in room 924. Partners will not be assigned. Sorry for the late notice.

- Professor Mayuri

Orihime's eyes widen at the concise message. She doesn't know anyone in this school except Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. She has to get to her first before everyone gets partnered up. She runs toward the stairs and climbs, not even bothering to avoid bumping into anyone.

She arrives after climbing the seemingly endless steps. Professor Mayuri is such a sadist. How can he make the poor girl climb seven flights of stair on such a short notice? She pushes the door open and sees everyone chatting. She scans the room for Rukia, but when she finally spots her, she sees Rukia with another girl already setting up the materials for the lab. Even Szayel has a partner, a tall boy with glasses. Ishida, is it?

She apologizes to the professor, and sullenly walks over to the empty lab desk. She's about to read the instructions for the lab when someone else comes in to the room. A familiar set of green eyes flashes at her. Ulquiorra glides to the Professor's desk and hands him a note without even looking at the scientist. He doesn't even care to look around at the other students and takes his seat next to Orihime.

"Woman, stop staring at me with your mouth open like that," he speaks. Humiliated by his words, Orihime quickly turns her face down to hide the ubiquitous redness on her face, pretending to be occupied with the directions on the sheet. She hears the clinking of glass beakers as everyone else in the room begins the experiment. Orihime scrutinizes the diagrams of the laboratory set up. As she brings the beaker closer to her, she accidentally presses her elbow against a white square object.

A crash is heard, and the whole class turns to the source of the sound. A maniacal cackle erupts from the student with pink hair. Szayel can't believe how stupid the girl is. She can't even follow through with a simple laboratory experiment without breaking the equipment. No wonder the recent New York Regents for Living Environment are easy (author's note: Orihime moved from New York as you know from chapter one. The regents are statewide tests given to students in schools in NY). It's because idiots like her can't pass anything that takes a bit of thinking. Cold eyes stare back at Szayel, immediately shutting the boy up. His partner, Ishida can't tolerate Szayel's pompous display. Besides, the girl with orange hair is quite cute. Wait…

"Woman, are you mentally disabled?" an emotionless voice says. Green eyes stare at Orihime blankly. She lifts her hand to her face and suppresses her desire to wail. A single glass shard has lacerated her arm, drawing a long vertical cut on it and her elbow is burned by the professor rises from his desk to inspect the troubled pair.

"Ulquiorra, take your partner to the nurse's office," orders Professor Mayuri. He grunts in reply, and grabs Orihime by the hand before dragging her out of the classroom.

Not a sound is heard from the nurse's office. Ulquiorra knocks on the door but receives no reply, and he pushes the door open. Orihime sits down on the bench inside, expecting her icy partner to leave. The air conditioned room's already cold enough without him. Surprisingly, Ulquiorra begins to search through the cabinets, sifting through the boxes for the proper bandages.

"I'm sorry for messing up the lab, today. I really didn't mean to waste your time in class," Orihime mumbles. She pauses when he fixes his gaze on her.

"Woman…" he pauses and his eyes begin to soften after seeing her abject state, "Orihime, you're not entirely at fault for the mishap. I apologize for not notifying you that I turned on the implement to 600 degrees Fahrenheit."

Orihime notices the guilt in his voice. So this guy is able to emote. A smile starts to unfold on her face. She turns to him and replies cheerfully, "Its ok. I should have paid attention to what my partner was doing anyway. Umm… you can leave now if you want. I'm sure the nurse will be back soon."

"What if I don't want to leave?" he smiles gently while walking towards her. Did this guy just smile? Is Orihime dreaming? He begins to clean her cut with the antiseptic. Orihime whimpers at the sting from the medication and unconsciously tries to move her arm away. Ulquiorra's hand firmly holds it in place, however, and he begins to wrap the strip of linen around her arm.

Maybe he really isn't as bitter as he first seemed, she ponders as she watches him tend to her cut.

She looks back up when he's finished, only to catch the same emerald gems staring straight at her. A faint blush covers her cheeks; he's a bit too close.

Trying to break the awkwardness, or at least the uneasiness she feels, Orihime opens her mouth and asks, "So…umm why are you in the Espada anyway?"

She mentally slaps herself. She has no control over the words that spills out of her mouth. Crap, why did she have to ask that dreaded question? Why didn't she ask something like what's your favorite movie or what do you think of biology?

"I was asked to join the group. They may act like idiots, but the members of the Espada are my friends and well I don't want to talk about the rest," he states. Orihime's heart rate slows down to a steady pace. Well at least he answered calmly without taking offense and well he can't be that bad if he cares about his friends. He gets up and motions for her to join him. She takes a moment to observe Ulquiorra wholly. He is actually kind of cute when he's not totally devoid of emotion. She blushes at the thought. And his body, though slim, is quite well built. The blush advances to the rest of her cheeks. Not to mention, his eyes are also insanely gorgeous. Orihime forces herself out of her thoughts. If she keeps thinking like this, by the time she's done she'll turn into a ripe tomato. Tomato with greennnnnnnnnnnnnn wasabi… yum. STOP.

"Come on let's get back," Ulquiorra sighs. She follows him giggling. This year may actually be fun.

**MAD lazy. No want edit. Rawr. School in session. Oh my gut! nah chill mad excited this school year. woooooot!**


End file.
